The Hollow Wiki:Article Guidelines
Welcome to the The Hollow Wiki's Article Guidelines. Please refer to the The Hollow Wiki Guidelines for more information. Introduction Hopefully, this page will answer any question you have pertaining to articles on this wiki. If you cannot find the answer you're looking for, please ask an . What is an article An article should be a page, officially named, with a topic falling under one of the following categories: *A character from The Hollow, such as Kai *An episode of The Hollow, such as "The Room" *An event in The Hollow, such as the Akki Island Duels *A location in The Hollow, such as the East Forest *A significant object from The Hollow, such as the Ishibo *A voice actor or other personnel from The Hollow, such as Adrian Petriw What should an article have? The outline of what an article should contain varies depending on the subject of the article. This is explained in more detail below: Characters Each character should have an article, provided that they are relevant. Relevant is defined as: *Every character that visually appears in the show is allowed to have a page, except for characters that only appear in a group and don't perform any unique individual actions. **For the above group characters, a character page about the group should be created instead. (Example: Minotaurs) Each character page should have the following sections: *The character Infobox including all relevant information (see character infobox template for instructions) *An introduction section giving a brief explanation of the character. This can be as short as one sentence or as long as two to three paragraphs. *An Appearance section explains how the character visually looks. When describing appearance, it is best to describe physical attributes first, followed by their typical clothing and accessories. *A Personality section describes the character's temperament, psychology, voice, and dialogue. *A History section provides the most salient concrete plot information or other background information. This is usually for minor characters, as there would be too much information for main characters. *A Relationships section describes the character's history, status, or dynamic with other specific, relevant characters. *A Notable Quotes section highlights particularly memorable lines. *A Gallery includes all images related to the character. *At the bottom of the page, include a characters navigation template. Any of these sections can be omitted or combined with another section if there is limited or insufficient information. For a good example of a character page, see Kai. Episodes Each episode should have an article. Each episode page should have: *An episode infobox including all relevant information *An introductory paragraph or sentence. This should include the season and episode number. *An Overview section provides a one-sentence description of the episode. These should be taken directly from Netflix. Avoid editing these sections. *A Plot section provides a full recap of the story of the episode. *A Characters section includes all characters that appear in the episode in order of appearance. *A Notable Quotes section includes the most memorable lines. *A Gallery section includes all images related to the episode. *An episodes navigation template should be included last. For a good example of an episode article, see The Room (episode). Events Each major event should have an article. An event article should include: *An event infobox including all relevant information. *A brief introduction explaining when and where the event occurred and who was involved. *A Background section explains why the event happened and what led up to it. *A full account of the event in detail. *An Aftermath section explains the result of the event. *A Gallery includes all images related to the event. *An events navigation template at the bottom of the page. For a good example of an event article, see Akki Island Duels. Locations Each major location should have an article. Depending on the information, sub-locations may be given their own page or assimilated onto the main location page. A location article should include: *A location [[Template:Infobox location|'Infobox']] including all relevant information *An introductory sentence or paragraph. *The Appearance or Description section details what the place is like or what is found there. *If the location is one of the ten areas, a Places section should include places within the area that have their own articles. This should be designed as a gallery, and each image links to the appropriate article. *The History section highlights the major plot points that happen in the location. It also usually includes the first time that the main characters discover the place and the last time they leave. *A Gallery includes all images related to the location. *At the bottom of the page, include a locations navigation template. For a good example of a location page, see East Forest. Objects Each important object should have an article. An object article should include: *An object infobox including all relevant information. *An introductory sentence or paragraph. *An Appearance or Description section describing what the object looks like and what its function is. *A History section describing when and where the object is seen or used. *A Gallery includes all images related to the object. *An objects navigation template at the bottom of the page. For a good example of an object article, see Ishibo. Staff Every person involved in The Hollow, including actors, directors, etc. should have an article. Each staff page should have: * A staff infobox including all relevant information. * An introductory paragraph or sentence explaining basic information about who the person is and their role in The Hollow. * A Trivia section highlighting any salient information about the person. * An External Links section including relevant links to other sites, including the person's website or social media if applicable. * A staff navigation template should be included last. For a good example of a staff article, see Adrian Petriw. Things to Avoid Please avoid the following: *"Counting" trivia (e.g., "This is the fourth time Kai laughs at his own joke."). *Non-factual information or opinions *Speculation or theories. (These can be included in a blog post.) Article Titles The article title must be the subject's official name, e.g. "Mira" as opposed to "Main Character." The article title should be official but also concise. When an official name is not available, one that fits the subject's description should be used, e.g. "Northern Tundra." Articles with descriptive titles should have the category Category:Articles with conjectural titles added to it. Linking When linking to another article, please link the first appearance of the text excluding the infobox and headings. This applies to main articles and templates. Using this guideline, one thing should never be linked on a page more than twice. The only exception to the rule is for relationship sections, where the headings should include links to the characters. Some tricky situations occur when using possessives. Please use this format: Adam's instead of Adam's Quotes Quotes should be either memorable or illustrative of the character's personality. It's best to write the quotations in a "Notable Quotes" section. Please limit the number of quotes per page to six or fewer. Punctuation and Spelling Because The Hollow is a Canadian show, please observe North American conventions for spelling and punctuation. Quotation marks Episode titles should be in quotation marks. Example: "Undead" instead of Undead. Please use "American style" quotes instead of "British style". In other words, punctuation should be included inside quotation marks. Example: Adam said, "Good to know I sound confident." instead of "Good to know I sound confident". Commas Please use "Oxford commas" when appropriate. Example: "Adam, Mira, and Kai" instead of "Adam, Mira and Kai.". Capital letters Capitalization of article titles and section headers should include the first letter of the first word being a capital letter, but it should otherwise follow the normal English rules of capitalization. For example, a section title should be "External links" instead of "External Links." Verb tense Works of fiction are generally considered to "come alive" for their audience. They exist in a kind of perpetual present tense, regardless of when the fictional action is supposed to take place relative to "now". Thus, generally it is best to write about fiction using the present tense, not the past tense. For cast and crew, use present tense when describing their role in the show. For example, "Connor Parnall voices Kai." Gender-neutral language Read 'this article' from Wikipedia for more on gender-neutral language use. Below are excerpts from that article. Gender-neutral language avoids constructions that might be interpreted by some readers as an unnecessary reinforcement of traditional stereotypes. Gender-neutral language does not inherently convey a particular viewpoint, political agenda or ideal. Examples of non-neutral language that can often be easily avoided are: *A masculine or feminine pronoun to refer to a generic or hypothetical person *Man to stand for both genders in general, either as a separate item (man's greatest discoveries), a prefix (mankind, man-made), or a suffix (businessman, fireman) *Uncommon gender-marked terms (conductress, career woman, male nurse, aviatrix), with the possible implication that the participation of the subject's gender is uncommon, unexpected or somehow inappropriate *Non-parallel expressions (man and wife rather than husband and wife). Another example of lack of parallelism would be the use, in the same article, of first names for women and last names for men, unless the people involved have a documented preference in this regard. There are a number of ways of avoiding the use of generic masculine and feminine pronouns; the following are examples. *Pluralizing (not "A player starts by taking up his position", but "Players start by taking up their positions"), although this can be problematic where the text needs to emphasize individuals, or where it creates a need to switch regularly between singular and plural. *Using he or she ("Each politician is responsible for his or her constituency"), although this can be ungainly if repeated within a short space. *Otherwise rewording (not "A pilot must keep his spacepod under control at all times; if he loses control, he must hit 'new game' immediately", but "A pilot must keep the spacepod under control at all times; if that control is lost, the pilot must hit 'new game' immediately"). There is no Wikipedia consensus either for or against the singular they ("Each politician is responsible for their constituency"). Although it is widely used in informal writing and speech, its grammatical validity is disputed. This wiki allows the use of the "singular they". Some methods of avoiding generic masculine pronouns, such as the use of the pronouns "one" or (especially) "you", are seen as unencyclopedic and are thus discouraged in Wikipedia articles. Date and time formatting Read 'this article' from Wikipedia for more on date and time formatting and standards. Below are excerpts from that article. Acceptable date formats The following date styles are acceptable in Wikipedia articles, subject to rules included thereafter: : Unacceptable date formats The following date styles are not acceptable in The Hollow Wiki except in external titles and quotes: *We do not use ordinal suffixes, articles, or leading zeros (except for the YYYY-MM-DD format). : * An exception to this guideline is when a specific style of a date achieves notability within a culture, such as the Fourth of July (does not adhere to ordinal nor spelled out guideline, yet is acceptable). * Avoid using year-final numerical date formats (DD/MM/YYYY or MM/DD/YYYY), as they are ambiguous: "06/08/2018" could refer to 6 August or to June 8. For consistency, please adhere to North American formats. * Do not use customized variations of the YYYY-MM-DD format. I.e., do not replace hyphen characters ("-") with any other character; do not change the order of year, month, or day. Use leading zeros for days or months when needed to make these fields two digits. * Yearless dates (June 8) are inappropriate unless the year is obvious from the context. There is no such ambiguity with recurring dates, such as January 1 is New Year's Day. * Do not use Roman numerals, such as "MMXVIII" for "2018", to denote years. General tips For tips on improving article writing and general quality guidelines, please read this article from Wikipedia. Article do's and do not's Do *Write in paragraphs *Use punctuation *Link *Add sources *Add categories *Fix grammar *Use templates Do not *Forget capitalization *Add lists of attributes *Leave blank articles *Vandalize articles *Add speculative information *Add appearance or personality to infoboxes Article talk pages Please keep the topic of article talk page discussions about improving the article itself. Do not post personal opinions, theories, comments, etc. Those belong on a blog. Category:Guidelines